


《朋友》

by Niilinch



Category: twoset violin
Genre: Brett Yang - Freeform, Eddy Chen - Freeform, HPcrossover, breddy - Freeform, twoset - Freeform, twosetviolin - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niilinch/pseuds/Niilinch
Summary: 有其他的朋友、或是有沒說出口的秘密，艾迪從不懷疑布雷特是他最好的朋友。
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	《朋友》

《朋友》

布雷特是艾迪最要好的哥們，但他們也有各自的朋友。

艾迪從來不覺得這件事有什麼問題。拜託！他們又不是15歲的中學女生，把沒有分享一切視為世界上嚴重的背叛。他和布雷特一起胡鬧、一起工作、一起練琴；但同時，他們上不同的高中、跟隨不同的個別課老師、也待過不同的職業樂團、在不同的城市生活著。

他的意思是，他們是非常親近的朋友，但他們的人生軌跡可不是百分百重合的。艾迪知道布雷特會去朋友的派對狂歡，自己也會在（該死越來越少的）假期和朋友去黃金海岸度假一樣。

就像艾迪說過的，他對這件事毫無意見。有時候布雷特會介紹朋友給自己認識；或是他偶而會邀請布雷特加入自己的朋友圈。有些人會跟他變成朋友、有些不會，同樣的公式套在布雷特身上一樣成立。總之他們是換帖的兄弟，這點毫無疑問，艾迪從來都沒有任何疑問。

例如說傑米，他們那個大受歡迎的神祕剪輯師，一開始就是布雷特的朋友。在那個雙琴的頻道逐漸成長，他們開始需要有人來分擔剪輯工作、卻又有點缺乏經費的時候，布雷特把傑米拉了進來。一個放任自然卷頭髮和鬍渣的英國佬，永遠都是一副沒睡飽的樣子，不過倒是和他們有一樣幼稚的幽默感。不只願意用低於行情的價格協助他們的剪輯，在他們進行硬體升級時也給了不少實用意見。

布雷特說他就是個3C設備極客，大老遠從英國逃到澳洲，因為他的醫生父母對於他不願意繼承衣缽有強烈的意見。艾迪還以為這是亞裔專屬的家庭問題呢！不管怎麼說，於公於私，傑米都是個好夥伴。他們合作愉快，偶而也一起去酒吧小酌，艾迪挺喜歡傑米邋遢厭世的笑話，可能因為那調調實在和布雷特很像。

話又說回來，傑米也許不是個好例子。他們當然是朋友，只是似乎這件事情只有布雷特在場時才成立。他們從來不曾單獨出去廝混，通訊軟體上談的也幾乎都是工作，和少許的閒聊。也不是說艾迪對此有意見啦，他對和傑米成為至交沒有執念。不過老實說，艾迪也不知道自己是對什麼有執念。

所以現在，艾迪在裝睡。

呃、他不是故意這麼做的。他們剛拍完三隻影片，決定休息一下、吃點中餐外賣，還有萬惡的珍珠奶茶。本來是應該繼續拍攝的啦，但艾迪真的太累了，中午之前起床工作對他而言真的太嚴厲的要求。布雷特對此大翻白眼，但還是把他趕到沙發上去小睡一會兒。和鏡頭上形象不一樣，現實生活中，布雷特才是團隊裡掌握節奏跟時間表的那個人。

艾迪從成堆的周邊T恤裡隨便抽出一件蓋在臉上，房間裡燈開得很亮，因為布雷特和傑米都還在工作。這給了他一些罪惡感，但艾迪真的他媽的太累了，所以他很快呼呼大睡，毫不懷疑自己大概鼾聲隆隆。

他不覺得自己睡了很久，肯定不超過半個小時，艾迪算是個淺眠的人。他醒了，但還不想爬起來，他真的需要再躺個十分鐘，真的，十分鐘就夠了。

於是他就靜靜地躺在沙發上，臉上蓋著條皺得要命的T恤，房間裡只有間盤敲打聲、點擊滑鼠的滴答聲、還有空調在背景裡嗡嗡作響。布雷特不時吸著鼻子，他過敏。艾迪忍不住有點想笑，他想到了約翰凱吉的《4’33”》，忽然間他的好友打破了沉默。

「我說、那真的是被烤箱燙傷嗎？」「嗯？這個？」

傑米今天是過來幫他們調整麥克風的，因為他們有兩個該死的古典小提琴演奏的學位，卻搞不懂半點音響工程。他們的英國朋友聽起來有些懵，艾迪也是，不過他很快就意會過來，布雷特是在問傑米包裹在手背上的紗布。他說他嘗試烤雞的時候燙傷了自己，艾迪還吐槽了他下廚這件事。他不覺得在燙傷自己的理由上有什麼好說謊的，但出於他不知道的原因，布雷特並不這麼想。

艾迪在白色棉布之下隱約能看見，布雷特甚至動也不動，左手撐著下巴，右手放在電腦觸控版上，嘴裡發出含糊的聲音算是應了傑米一樣含混的問題。英國佬從鼻子噴了點氣，懶洋洋地回答道：「當然不是，只有艾迪會相信我想要下廚這種荒謬的事情。這是我親愛的母親又一次試圖喚起我對親人的孺慕之情。」

「喔、拜託！艾迪根本什麼都不知道！」艾迪感謝布雷特為他的辯護，但嘿！這句話是什麼意思？有什麼是他該知道的嗎？

「所以是你媽又寄咆哮信來了嗎？」布雷特語帶關切，傑米又嗤笑一聲：「別擔心！我都習慣了處理這件事！現在鄰居都不會抱怨了。雖說我親愛的母親還是找到了些新方法來整我。」傑米的英國腔調聽起來極其嘲諷，艾迪模糊看見他抬了抬自己的手。

「你確定沒事？要不要讓我弟給你看一下？」布雷特聽起來還是十分關心，艾迪扭動了一下，調整個角度讓自己從衣服下面可以看得更清楚。他這一動，說話的倆人都停了下來，艾迪能感覺到他們轉過來盯著自己好半晌。然後傑米首先看回了他的電腦螢幕：「沒事！我自己能處理。再說你知道你弟的門診有多滿嗎？布理斯本根本就沒有其他治療師！」

「哈！你知道他是那個令家族驕傲的楊家小弟！」布雷特乾笑一聲，傑米發出一種奇怪的哼氣聲：「我猜這大概是我爸媽缺少的，一個小弟或小妹。或者他們應該在時間還不算太晚之前再努力一下，比起不停寄咆哮信給我要有意義多了，都已經十年了，他們還在錯誤地希望我會『回心轉意』。」

布雷特咯咯輕笑，聽起來真開心的那種，艾迪忍不住也微微抬起了嘴角。「說不定你該把我介紹給你爸媽當參照物，他們就能稍微看開一點。」他透過織物看著好友模糊的輪廓，用拍影片時那種誇張的肢體動作指向自己：「親愛的湯瑪士先生與夫人，請允許我向您介紹，布雷特楊，亞特蘭提斯學院的輟學生，背叛家族、不務正業的古典音樂家。」

英國佬噗的笑出來──要艾迪說就像放屁似的──他勉強看見布雷特邊摀著自己的嘴、邊揮舞著手要傑米安靜一點，但自己也笑得渾身抽搐。艾迪沒搞懂笑點，確實他們總是自嘲是不務正業的音樂家，還是背叛家族期待的亞裔小孩。但、亞特蘭提斯學院？他非常確定布雷特念的高中不是這個名字。

「你知道嗎、布雷特？說不定哪天我真的會這麼做！這樣我老爸老媽至少會對我至少念完霍格華茲心存感激。」傑米砸了幾下鍵盤，艾迪不太確定是真的有意義還是單純洩恨。布雷特向後靠進了椅背，隔著布料， 幾乎無法看清他笑容的弧度。

「說真的我確實很想再去倫敦一趟，上次去忙著巡演，累得跟狗一樣。而且和艾迪一起去的，也沒機會去斜角巷或哪裡逛逛，太可惜了。」布雷特的聲音忽然變得很輕，彷彿樂曲的色彩轉變，從漫天的五彩斑斕逐漸變得清澈明亮；彷彿歡快樂章的驟然止息，徒留悠長的靜默餘韻。

艾迪聽不懂那句話裡的很多東西，但這不妨礙覺得那個寧靜透明的瞬間很美。

「說真的，你幹嘛不告訴他啊？這是2020的澳洲欸！又不是1920的美國？艾迪的接受能力沒那麼差吧？」傑米百無聊賴地敲著鍵盤，幾乎完全回到了工作上。但布雷特依舊靠在椅背裡，艾迪知道他的摯友正看著自己。房裡強光打在他的身上，透過那件白色T恤，布雷特的輪廓在艾迪的眼底糊成了一片。

「因為這傢伙是個睡成豬不工作的王八蛋！」突然布雷特的聲音高了兩個八度，隨手抓起了周邊的大學衛衣朝艾迪扔了過去。倒不是說那會痛啦！但艾迪太認真在偷聽，想知道布雷特接下來要說什麼，結結實實被嚇了一跳。他猛地坐起，臉上的T恤和剛才被丟過來的衛衣都掉落在他的大腿上。

「欸你幹嘛啊！老兄！」艾迪的聲音跟著拔高，以便掩飾自己胸腔裡轟隆隆的心跳。他發現自己在偷聽了嗎？莫名的緊張感如同細微的電流令他的指尖發麻。但布雷特似乎什麼也沒發現，一臉不耐似的翻著白眼，而那正是艾迪最熟悉的表情。

「滾過來拍片了啦，兄弟！」「來啦、老弟！別那麼火嘛！」


End file.
